1. Prior Art
The desirability of creating art images on a person's fingernails and toenails is widely recognized and practiced. Known techniques include transfer, decals, appliques and handpainting. Recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,205; 5,302,224; and 5,316,026 have been granted regarding novel techniques for creating images on nails. Although the new technology works well in principle, there remains a need to further develop the technology in order to advance it to the point where complex multicolor images can created especially by professional nail technicians, consistently and repeatably with excellent registration and detail. Also, there remains a need to improve and engineer the known apparatus to enable manufacture both efficiently and economically.
2. Summary of Invention
Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and machine or apparatus for effectively creating nail art on the nail of a person's digit, and to do so to accomplish the noted purposes. To this end, the invention provides hand-operated apparatus that can be manufactured efficiently and readily, and that will be of rugged construction and will function effectively, smoothly and repeatably, especially when being worked by a professional nail technician.
Accordingly, the present invention achieves the principal object of the invention by a method for applying an art image on a person's nail that comprises the steps of establishing a reference point, positioning a person's digit relative to the reference point on an adjustable supporting base at a first preselected location, creating an image composed of an image defining coating material at a location remote from the first preselected location, picking up the created image from said remote location by a transfer element movably mounted, transferring the picked up image to the person's nail at said first preselected location in one smooth continuous motion that results in the picked up image being deposited onto the person's nail at a position on the nail correlated with the reference point.
In the method, the pick up and transfer of the image is by a smooth continuous motion that results in the depositing of the picked up image. Further, the transfer of the picked up image is effected with guiding. The step of creating the image may include the steps of depositing coating material onto an image plate and doctoring excess coating material in the creation of the image. The method steps can be repeated a multiple of times with easy repositioning of the plate between successive times. The method can further include a step of positively stopping the picked up created image in proper orientation to the person's nail during transfer, and the ready adjustment of the person's nail. The method can be carried out to create a multi-color image.
The present invention additionally contemplates a hand operated self-contained machine for applying an image on a person's nail-comprising a base frame, side rails attached to the base frame, an element for establishing a reference point, and image creating plate attached to the side rails for creating thereon an image composed of an image defining coating material, :a digit positioning member for adjustable receiving and positioning a person's digit relative to the location of the created image to achieve the appropriate orientation relative to the reference point, a transfer member mounted on the side rails movable for transferring the created image from the image creating plate to the person's nail, and a manually operable drive member to drive the transfer member.
The machine may further be characterized in that the transfer member includes a squeegee for removing excess coating material from an image and a pick up pad for picking up a created image. The machine or apparatus can further include guide elements to guide the transfer member during movement. In the machine the squeegee and the pick up pad may be mounted in common, with the pad mounted also for vertical movement. The machine may further comprise an adjustable digit positioning member for adjusting with respect to the reference point, for indexing the pick up pad relative to the person's nail. Also, the machine may have the digit positioning member contained in a holder and spring biased upwardly.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following.